


Basorexia

by tresbyun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, Basorexia, Fluff, M/M, Nishinoya is as loud as ever even after sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresbyun/pseuds/tresbyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say everyone has a certain craving post-orgasm. Ranging from typical cuddling to mayo-coated chilli dogs at 2 a.m. in the morning, a person’s craving can say a lot about themselves, though in some cases, they’re all but predictable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basorexia

**Author's Note:**

> word prompt: basorexia.
> 
>  
> 
> basorexia - an overwhelming desire to kiss.

They say everyone has a certain craving post-orgasm. Ranging from typical cuddling to mayo-coated chilli dogs at 2 a.m. in the morning, a person’s craving can say a lot about themselves, though in some cases, they’re all but predictable. 

Asahi is lying on his back, clouded eyes staring off into space as he’s still trying to calm down from the orgasmic high of his first time. He can feel his muscles relaxing, and the overwhelming relief spreading throughout his body makes his eyelids flutter and threaten to close. He’s almost ready to welcome the waiting blackness, but unfortunately, his partner has different plans. 

“Asahi-san,” Noya sings, slender arms wrapping around his lover’s torso. He places a loving kiss on the sensitive skin stretching over Asahi’s ribs, and clutching the other’s shoulder, pulls himself up to lie on top of his boyfriend. “Asahi-san,” he calls out again, cooing, big eyes taking in soft brown curls and gentle albeit sleepy eyes.

“Mm, Noya,” Asahi half-yawns. He fixes a careless arm around Noya’s slender waist. By this time, he’s almost falling off the rope of consciousness, into the dark abyss that is sleep (arguably the only abyss he’ll willingly fall into). The last image he has is of Noya smiling shyly at him— _uncharacteristically_ , he adds in time—before closing in on him. “Mmph,” Asahi mumbles, registering the soft pair of lips on him. He’s about to push Noya away when the shorter boy pulls back.

“Asahi-san,” Noya says again, and with his hair and resolve down he wraps his arms around Asahi’s neck, kissing him fully on the lips again. This time it’s deeper, and the passion is enough to pull Asahi out of his sleepy state, even if for a bit. Asahi entertains the sweet gestures, but after a while he starts to think _Noya can really hold his breath_ , and after another while he starts patting Noya on the shoulder, thinking _oxygen_.

Noya pulls away, flushed. “S-Sorry, Asahi-san! Are you okay? Can you breathe?!”

Asahi wants to laughs, and he does, because one, Noya is still as loud as ever even after sex, and two, Noya’s actually capable of _blushing_ , and he finds it terrifyingly _cute_. He smiles kindly, one hand stroking Noya’s face, watching as his lips tremble in desire to kiss Asahi again. “Noya—”

“Yeah?!”

Asahi laughs softly, bringing their lips together. Noya’s shocked at the initiative, but doesn’t complain as he closes his eyes and melts into the kiss. There’s the loveliest kind of warmth in his chest when they finally pull away from each other, and it grows warmer as Asahi stares at him, smiling. “You can drop the _–san_ when we’re alone, you know.”

Noya’s cheeks become an adorable full-blown shade of red. Instead of replying he dives in for another kiss, lips tickling Asahi’s and bangs tickling the spot between Asahi’s eyebrows.

Asahi only smiles, closing his eyes and pressing back. He guesses this is another abyss he doesn’t mind falling into.


End file.
